


Sentidos Sobrepujados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Às vezes, seus sentidos aumentados eram demais.





	Sentidos Sobrepujados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overwhelmed Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805385) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #012 - the five senses (os cinco sentidos).

A essa altura, era difícil lembrar como havia sido viver sem esses poderes. Kara passou a maior parte de sua vida sob um sol amarelo, tempo o bastante para seus sentidos aumentados se tornarem seu novo normal, mas à vezes, ainda se provavam demais. Ela passou anos encontrando formas de lidar com isso, mas agora, quando seus sentidos a sobrepujavam, ela se focava em uma coisa: Cat. O cheiro de Cat, a batida do seu coração, o sabor dos seus lábios, o toque de sua pele, seus raros mas belos sorrisos. Kara se focava nisso, e então tudo ficava bem.


End file.
